Battery powered or, more commonly, battery-backed integrated circuits are employed in a variety of situations. Battery packs for surface mount integrated circuit packages have been designed, some employing custom profile batteries with snap lock attachment. However, the custom batteries employed for such purposes are substantially more expensive than most commercial (e.g., lithium) batteries employed for electronics.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for an improved battery pack for surface mount integrated circuit packages which allows general purpose commercial batteries to be employed in providing back-up power.